


Bonding Over Pudding

by supremegreendragon



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Family Bonding, Feeding, First time Rick meets Morty, Gen, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27444400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supremegreendragon/pseuds/supremegreendragon
Summary: Very short one shot of Rick trying to bond with baby Morty. Morty is nervous around him
Relationships: Rick Sanchez & Morty Smith
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	Bonding Over Pudding

“Dad,” Beth smiled, “Meet your grandson.”

She held out the baby proudly, beaming in pride. Rick furrowed his brows at the odd looking infant. He was Jerry’s child alright, he could already tell from the hair and the stupid look on his face. Morty (why did Beth decide to name him that anyway?) stared at him in confusion.

Rick had no interest in babies, even if they were related to him. But seeing Beth’s proud smile made him want to play nice just this once. He thought about what _normal_ grandparents would do when they saw their grandchildren for the first time.

Sucking in his pride, Rick tickled Morty’s tummy and said “um…coochie-coo, I guess”

The babe sank away like a frightened kitten. His eyes widened in horror as if Rick hurt him. Rick knew that he didn’t, so why was the boy looking at him like he was evil?

Rick couldn’t help but feel insulted at the cold reception.

“What’s his problem?” he asked his daughter.

“Oh,” Beth tried to laugh it off, hoping to ease the tension, “I guess he’s just a little cranky. Come on, Morty. Time for a nap.”

She walked away. Rick noted the relieved look on Morty’s face as he got away from the scary old man. Rick glowered, suddenly wanting to make Morty comfortable in his presence.

The next day, Beth was getting ready for work, while Jerry fed their children. Summer was old enough to feed herself some sugary cereal in the shape of stars. Morty was being spoodfed mushed carrots.

“I’m off. Don’t you two argue in front of the children, alright?” she told Rick and Jerry.

“I won’t as long as he doesn’t start anything,” Jerry glared. Rick rolled his eyes on said nothing.

“Jerry, quit it,” Beth sighed, “I’ll make breakfast for dinner later. It will be a special pancake meal since we’re all together.”

She was trying to appease Rick’s sweet tooth. Rick cared for his daughter, but the more she fought for his approval, the more inclined he was to leave again. It would be for her own good, really. She needed to stay on her own two feet.

Maybe he would later. For now….Rick was focused on Morty…

When Beth left, Rick stared at his grandson. Morty stared back, looking nervously at him while he ate. It was like an arachnophobe trying to eat his breakfast while a picture of a spider hung on the wall. They felt safe enough to eat, but that didn’t stop them from staring at the object of their fear every second.

Summer got out of her highchair ungracefully.

“Don’t do that, Summer! You could hurt yourself,” Jerry shouted at his toddler.

Summer didn’t seem to care about her father’s worries. Rick was starting to like her more every day.

“C’toons….” She said, before running off to the television.

“Come back here, little lady,” Jerry followed her in a desperate attempt of gaining control of the situation. It was pathetic.

Morty gulped as he realized that his father left him alone with Rick. Rick took this chance. He grabbed the food, then held a spoonful to his grandson’s face. Morty tightened his mouth shut. It hurt Rick’s ego that Morty would eat for dumb Jerry but not for him.

“I’m not a bad guy, Morty….Grandpa just wants to feed you….Now open up for the train….” Rick’s voice was sweet as sugar. He glared when Morty continued to resist, “Listen here, you little shit. Either eat this pile of nutritious barf willingly, or I find other ways to make you eat.”

Morty’s lips only tightened at the threat. Rick considered using one of his inventions to force the baby to eat. But the stubborn part of Rick refused to do it the easy way. He wanted Morty to eat of his own free will.

Rick looked at the food in his hands, then got an idea.

“I know what will make you eat….”

Rick opened up the fridge and took out a chocolate pudding cup. He flashed his grandson a smile. Nothing made kids happier than a buttload of sugar. Morty looked at the pudding quizzically, his lips making a little s shape in confusion.

Using a fresh spoon, Rick brought the pudding to Morty’s lips. Morty kept his mouth shut, although it wasn’t nearly as tight as before. Morty seemed to realize that the pudding would be a lot tastier than his breakfast. Now the baby was debating whether it would be worth it to eat from the scary man.

Rick waved the spoon around tauntingly.

“Don’t you want it? More for me then….” Rick took a bite, making an exaggerated noise of approval. Morty frowned at him, looking annoyed. At least the fear was gone.

“Maybe I’ll just eat this all in front of you? Oh, what’s this?? Now you want it?” Rick chuckled when Morty opened his mouth as if expecting Rick to feed him, “Nah. Maybe I won’t…..”

Morty pouted so pathetically that Rick laughed out loud, “I’m just joking, you little snot. Here.”

With that, Rick began to feed his grandson. He smiled when Morty eagerly accepted every bite. If anyone asked Rick, he would deny this was a bonding experience. Even if his heart fluttered in a way that it hadn’t in a very long time.


End file.
